


Nightmares

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Nightmares, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Chihiro has a nightmare late at night and goes to his boyfriend’s dorm for comfort.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a comfort to me at like-3 am when I was having issues sleeping so I apologize if it isn't super high quality

Leon buried his face in his pillow, grinning in his sleep before a light tapping rhythm against his door pulled him awake. He dug his head deeper into his pillow, hugging it tightly as he groaned in annoyance. The red head finally lifted his head as the knocking continued, sighing deeply and taking his sweet time to slide off the bed and stretch. 

He rubbed his eyes, running his fingers through his mess of hair as he approached the door. Leon rubbed the back of his neck, taking metal note of how the knocking had slowed before opening the door. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, Chihiro standing on the other side. His face was flushed bright pink, eyes forced closed shut from the tears pouring down his cheeks. It was as if he hadn’t even realized the door was open, one hand shakily attempting to wipe away the tears while the other seemed to shakily prepare to knock again.

The baseball star wasn't sure how to react, hesitating before rubbing the back of his neck again and speaking as softly as he could,”...Chihiro?”

He looked up in response to his name, arms trembling as he crossed his arms and gripped tightly at the sides of his soft green T-shirt. The programmers eyes were glossed over and shimmering with tears, puffed up and red from the strain of it. It would've been cute if it wasn't the sign of how shaken up the boy was. He stood there, looking up at Leon as if unsure what to say. He remained quiet for a long moment before choking out a sobbing attempt at speaking,”C-can I…C-Can-“

Chihiro’s words failed short, attempting to panic to wipe away his tears. Leon sighed and held open his arms, letting out a soft grunt as the brunet nearly launched himself into the hug. The red head hesitated before gently patting his boyfriend on the head, Chihiro sobbing into his chest and holding him tightly. He just stood there for a long moment, letting the trembling figure in his arms sob for as long as he needed to with concern glinting in his blue eyes.

Once the brunet’s sobbing had slowed, he took a deep, exhausted breath before picking his boyfriend up like a child and holding him close to his chest as the crying teen curled up against him,”C’mon bro…”

He closed the door with his feet and walked over to his bed, flopping down with a weak sigh as he settled the smaller teen on his lap and held him close. Chihiro had his face hidden in Leon’s chest, body trembling despite his tears having slowed. He rubbed circles against his back, attempting to help calm the programmer as he spoke softly,”Something happen, Chi…?”

Chihiro rubbed his eyes weakly, a clearly desperate attempt at getting the tears to stop pooling down his face. He bit his lip as his body shook, taking in a deep breath as he hesitated. The baseball player moved one of his hands to wipe away a tear from the boys cheek, waiting calmly for the younger teen to speak. Eventually, Chihiro spoke up in a barely audible, choked tone,”I-It was just…a night-nightmare…I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to bother you…”

“Hey, hey, hey c'mon…Don’t say shit like that. You aren’t bothering me, dude.” Leon smirked at the way Chihiro looked up at him in surprise, honey brown eyes glimmering with the tears in his eyes. The small boy looked away and wiped his eyes, though his trembling had begun to calm as he sat on the taller’s lap. Leon rubbed his back and leaned back a bit, supporting his and Chihiro’s weight with his free arm,”Wanna talk about it?”

The brunet tucked his head under the red head’s chin, shaking his head hesitantly,”N-No…”

Leon yawned, falling back against the mattress-causing Chihiro to fall with him with a soft, tired yelp. The boy whined but he just laughed weakly and ran his fingers through his partners soft, light brown hair,”Gotcha gotcha…”

Chihiro sighed softly, his body still shaking but it was clear he was relaxing as he buried his head in the crook of Leon’s neck. He stared absentmindedly at whatever spot of the wall he could see before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Leon watched his boyfriend relax in his arms with a soft, tired smirk.

“‘M here for you, dude.”

A soft smile slowly spread across the programmer’s face, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes-only this time they were of a warm feeling of safety,”I love you…”

The baseball player closed his eyes, letting his head roll back a bit with a warm hum as his fingers absentmindedly ran through his partner’s hair,”I love ya too, Chi…”

Leon sighed softly as he felt Chihiro begin to doze off in his arms, his smirk growing into a warm smile as he held the boy close,”Goodnight…sleep well, man,” he felt his own consciousness begin to fade, letting his dreams steal him away again as he hummed softly,”I won’t let anyone hurt ya…”


End file.
